


The chatfic of the century (=^▽^=)

by ishimondocanonking



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, M/M, all relationships will probs be slow i’m sorry, and maybe komaru, anyway, chatfic, everyone is gay idc, hiro is takas step bro, hiroko x takaaki 4ever, jack is really gross, maybe sdr2 kids one day, mondo is a barb, mukuro & celeste are trans, peko is takas sis, probably not v3, sori, theres so much lore to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimondocanonking/pseuds/ishimondocanonking
Summary: Le Epic Hopes Peak Chatfic! Stan ishimondo rn💔
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka (one-sided), Ishida Kiyondo/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126





	1. what’s shaking lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> finally!! i’ve been trying to write one of these for 17 months and i’ve finally got the motivation to start a new one:)! i hope this is okay! i’m not an author, so this is all for fun. i’m trying not to be too basic, but because it’s just for fun/nostalgia, im gonna be a bit ooc... anywayz!

*Aoi Asahina has made a groupchat with you and 15 others*

Aoi: Hellooooooo!!!

Leon: wtf is this

Aoi: I made a groupchat so we can all talk outside of sKooolllllll

Leon: h

Kiyotaka: Great idea!

Junko: h0w d1d y0u g3t my ph0n3 numb3r????????? rawr xD

Aoi: You wrote it on the bathroom mirror saying to ring the number if Izuru was anywhere, so figured it was you

Junko: ...

Junko: h3s h0t 0kay?

Junko: But I Know You Wouldn’t Think That;)

Aoi: ?? 

Junko: She listens to girl in red guys ;)

Aoi: ._. 

Sakura: Yes Aoi is a lesbian. Have an issue with that?

Aoi: SAKURAAAAAAA

Sakura: Hi sweetheart<3

Toko: THE GAY LEVELS ARE ASTRONOMICAL

Toko: i’m sweating 

Hifumi: Me 2

Aoi: ...

Junko: Nopeeee no issue with thaaaaaat;) kyahahahahahhahahaha

Aoi: K den

Toko: Be gay again

Kiyotaka: Who is this girl in red? Harukawa? 

Mondo: bless ur heart .<

Byakuya: Asahina take me out of this chat.

Kiyotaka: No, stay! You should stay! We all need to be closer!

Byakuya: No.

Mondo: babe don’t waste ur time with him

Kiyotaka: No PDA!! Byakuya is a classmate, we must get along!

Mondo: he’s a dick tho

Kiyotaka: He is a bit rude, but we can get to know eachother better!

Mondo: no<3 but i fwu for trying babe

Kiyotaka: fwu?

Mondo: fuck with you

Kiyotaka: DONT TALK ABOUT THAT ON THIS CHAT !!!

Leon: GAY LOCATED

Toko: YESSSS THEEE GAYYY!!!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Aoi: I-

Sayaka: Oh-

Kyoko: 0-0

Celeste: Toko, you are gross. Stop fetishing lgbt people.

Toko: JACK* i’m bi anyway fuckerZzzz!!

Celeste: Doesn’t matter... stop it.

Toko: WHATEVEERRRE!!!1!1!1!

Junko: I’m homophobic

Celeste: We are literally all lgbt.

Junko: I just hate everyone tho>:3 i’m totes racist 2 xox i hate everyone equally ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

Leon: when she’s quirky😍

Junko: reject modernity and embrace tradition

Leon: being black isn’t tradition guys ಥ_ಥ̥

Byakuya: Asahina take me out of this chat. I will sue.

Makoto: byakuya chill it’s okay

Byakuya: No.

Yasuhiro: hellow

Leon: HES HERE

Leon: MAN OF THE HOUR

Yasuhiro: just woke up sorry

Leon: come over to my dorm dudeeeeee

Yasuhiro: 5 mins im doin somethin

Leon: it’s either drugs, shucking the corn, or drugs

Yasuhiro: What is Shucking teh corn 

Junko: masturbation ಥ_ಥ̥

Yasuhiro: yeah ur write 

Celeste: Your grammar is atrocious. 

Yasuhiro: You’re 

Celeste: No,

Byakuya: TAKE. ME. OUT. OF. THE. CHAT.

Aoi: sorry i was getting donuts with Sakura!

Aoi: noooo i’m not taking u out! get along <3

Toko: What is this?

Kyoko: Toko?

Toko: What?

Kyoko: Scroll up and read it, it’ll be easier.

Leon: where tf did mondo and taka go wtf

Yasuhiro: Secks

Leon: why do u spell like a nine year old i can’t ur making me so uncomfortable

Yasuhiro: K coming now

Leon: is that literally

Yasuhiro: huh

Toko: I just read it... why... why... HHHHHHHHHHH

Makoto: that was fast

Sayaka: She is the ultimate author!

Toko: Close enough, Maizono...

Toko: Apologise everyone... I do not agree with her behaviour towards lgbt... Even though I can enjoy a good bl...

Sayaka: BL?

Kyoko: A gay story.

Toko: It’s more romantic than that...

Celeste: Toko you are very fetishy aren’t you... yikes...

Toko: ...

Byakuya: Take me out of this chat. I WILL SUE.

Sakura: Togami, Toko will not bother you every moment. Please try and get along with us.

Byakuya: I do not wish to “play nice” with you cretins. Disgusting. I am above you.

Makoto: Byakuya....

Kiyotaka: I am back!

Kiyotaka: Togami, that’s not very kind!

Leon: where’d u go

Kiyotaka: I was taking some things over to Mondo’s room!

Leon: ;) like ur ass

Kiyotaka: ?????

Kiyotaka: We are watching a movie on his phone in 10 minutes, he is just in the shower! I was taking my pyjamas over!

Leon: SUS AF

Aoi: SUS AF

Hifumi: SUS AF

Kiyotaka: I am not suspicious! Mondo and I do normal couple things together!

Leon: we get it he fucked u and then went to have a shower don’t have to rub it in ಥ_ಥ̥

Kiyotaka: I... Goodnight.

Leon: 


	2. leon needs help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juni if ur here i hate u💞

Kiyotaka: Good morning everyone!

Sayaka: Good morning! （っ＾▿＾）

Makoto: good morning :)

Kiyotaka: It is Sunday today, SO I HOPE EVERYONE IS PREPARING FOR THE BUSY WEEK !!

Leon: damn b stop yELLINGggg

Kiyotaka: I am typing?

Leon: K

Aoi: Why is this week busy ????????

Kiyotaka: We have our group presentations!

Toko: NononononooooNoNoNoNo....

Kiyotaka: Who is everyone partnered with? I am with Mondo!

Leon: ofcourse u are

Leon: i’m with hiro

Aoi: Ohhh i’m with sakura :3

Celeste: I am with Kirigiri.

Byakuya: I am by myself.

Makoto: atleast he isn’t saying to take him out the chat

Byakuya: ...

Makoto: im with Sayaka

Sayaka: (^◡^ )!!

Mukuro: I’m with Hifumi,,,,, SADLY

Hifumi: 0////0

Junko: im with toko

Junko: ain’t nobody got time to be with some multiple personality ass ho’

Mukuro: you can’t speak can you

Toko: I don’t appreciate the slander, Junko. I am already having a tough time with this.

Junko: good

Yasuhiro: i dont want to be with leon

Leon: oh thanks suck ass

Yasuhiro: leon your kind of stupid

Leon: YOU SAY

Leon: AS YOU USE THE WRONG YOURE

Leon: who else would u wanna be with smh

Yasuhiro: taka he is smart

Kiyotaka: Thank you!

Yasuhiro: can we go together ??

Mondo: no

Mondo: i’m with him

Yasuhiro: i’ll tell our dad 

Kiyotaka: Our? He is *my* father!

Yasuhiro: he said i can call him dad

Kiyotaka: You are lying!

Yasuhiro: am not lying 

Yasuhiro: whatever homo bye i’ll be with cool water i guess

Leon: did u rlly just call me cool water 

Yasuhiro: it corrected

Yasuhiro: bye

Kiyotaka: ....................... 

Kiyotaka: Tragic!

Junko: omg kiyotaka kardashian ( ˘̀︹˘́ )

Hifumi: he has the ass for it

Mondo: don’t fucking talk about his ass

Hifumi: whip noise

Mondo: PASS AWAY

Leon: PASS AWAY?? WHAT HAAHGAGAH

Mondo: taka said i can’t tell ppl to die :/

Leon: damn boi u simpin real hard ...

Hifumi: whipped!

Kiyotaka: ?????????? What is “damn boi u simpin real hard” ??????????

Kyoko: he is being kind to you because you are in a relationship and leon is trying to mock mondo because he cares about you.

Kiyotaka: Do not mock Mondo! He is severely understood!

Mondo: thanx babe

Kiyotaka: It’s okay!!!!! Love you!

Mondo: ly2 babe

Kiyotaka: ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

Aoi: SO! CUTEEEEE!

Aoi: kill all men apart from taka he is pure

Junko: no gay man is pure

Aoi: SISSSSSS I HATE U

Celeste: “Bruh”

Leon: LMFAOOOOOOAHHAHAHAHAHA

Kiyotaka: I am not “pure”!

Hifumi: damn boi

Toko: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Toko: now this is fuckin hot!

Celeste: oh god not this shit again

Mukuro: CELESTE SWORE

Celeste: I am sick of Toko.

Toko: JAAAAACK!

Toko: ye just jelly! ye kinda flat!

Celeste: ...

Kyoko: please can we not discuss others bodies

Mondo: oh but they can talk about takas ass ( ° ͜ʖ ° )

Leon: takas ass is better than celestes flatness

Mondo: you will die in approximately 2 minutes 

Mondo: i’m on my way to beat you to death

Kiyotaka: NOOOOO

Kiyotaka: Don’t!

Leon: I thought you 2 were in the same room

Kiyotaka: We are! I have to show my distress to the rest of the class! Leon, hide!

Leon: GET YO FUCKIN MAN BITCH

Sayaka: Please don’t talk about Celeste’s body like that! She is beautiful!

Kyoko: I agree.

Celeste: Ah. Thank you both. It’s fine, I’m not bothered.

Sayaka: (ˆ‿ˆԅ)

Byakuya: This is insufferable. Aoi, you are getting sued.

Kyoko: you can’t sue people that easily.

Byakuya: I can do whatever I want.

Mondo: leon is no more 🦀 🦀 🦀 

Kiyotaka: Noooo!!!

Mondo: love u baby

Kiyotaka: You are not getting it for a long time!

Mondo: NO

Mondo: IM COMING BACK WAIT BABE

Hifumi: did NOT expect taka to say that GAGAHAHAHAHA

Yasuhiro: i’m back after a lovely walk

Mukuro: the lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night

Yasuhiro: yaaas

Leon: dawg u don’t go on walks stfu

Mukuro: he’s alive 

Leon: mondo just wrecked my whole room and whacked me over the head with my guitar 

Yasuhiro: i do go on walks shut up

Yasuhiro: i went to go see kazuichi 

Yasuhiro: his teeth are mad weird

Leon: they r pretty weird

Sayaka: Kazuichi is a PERVERT!

Sayaka: He is so rude to Sonia!

Sayaka: ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ

Yasuhiro: whatever he’s just horny 

Leon: mood

Kiyotaka: Mondo wants to say something! Go on Mondo!

Mondo: no

Mondo: i dont want 2

Leon: go on whipped

Mondo: shut the fuck up you washed up one direction ass punk ass wannabe ass no one loves you you fuckinf mistake

Leon: EYEWEEEEEGHAHWHWHA

Mondo: ...

Yasuhiro: god damn

Kiyotaka: Mondo! Apologise and you can have “it” tonight!

Mondo: sorry leon

Kiyotaka: For what?

Mondo: hurting u

Leon: apology not accepted

Mondo: WHY

Kiyotaka: Mondo, as long as Leon feels this apology isn’t up to standard, you will not be getting “it”!!!

Mondo: BUT I SAID SORRY

Leon: i love being a cockblock

Kiyotaka: No penises are getting blocked! How can Mondo make the apology better?

Leon: he can come clean my room up

Leon: aaaaaanddddd lemme slap ur ass

Kiyotaka: What? Mine? No.

Leon: pls

Kiyotaka: NO

Mondo: leon i am going to kill you, and then kill you again

Mondo: fine i’ll clean ur fuckinf room then but ur not touching taka

Leon: fuckinf feminists 

Aoi: WHAT

Aoi: THEY R BOTH MEN

Aoi: i’m-

Leon: whatever

Mondo: i’m going over now 2 clean his room babe okay come with me

Leon: whatever u say baby

Mondo: NOT YOU DUMBASS

Kiyotaka: I’m coming!

Leon: you won’t be saying that for awhile ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kiyotaka: ?

Mondo: i fucking hate you leon

Leon: good

Aoi: Anyone wanna come swimming with Me, Sakura, Sayaka, and Mukuro???

Leon: No

Aoi: bruh

Kyoko: I can go :)

Aoi: Yay! We will be downstairs when you are ready :3

Kyoko: :)

Junko: i can gooo

Aoi: Y’all hear sumn?

Junko: titties, lemme go:3

Aoi: I——- okay... whatever Junko...

Leon: Hahahhahahahahaha

Leon: Guys

Leon: anyone?

Leon: ONCE AGAin. LIL OL ME. ALL ALONE

Leon: YALL R BORING I HATE U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pwp


	3. confusion noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man idk

Leon: isn’t it weird that peko and taka are siblings

Leon: and peko is dating fuyuhiko

Leon: and taka is dating mondo

Leon: and they both have some type of gang

Leon: family meals must be awkward

Kiyotaka: Yes they are.

Mondo: he really thought he did sumn

Leon: I did, </3

Kiyotaka: I want to congratulate everyone on their presentations today! They were very good!

Kiyotaka: Apart from Enoshimas and Fukawas. They were bad.

Junko: IT WASNT BAD U POOP

Mukuro: wow amazing comeback

Junko: IT WASNT BAD YOU FUCKING PIECE OF DOG SHIT ON MY HEELS

Mukuro: getting better

Kiyotaka: Talking about your Fur Sona(?) and your love for Togami is NOT a valid presentation topic!

Junko: HIS NAME IS MONOKUMA AND HE IS MY BABY

Kiyotaka: You should not have a baby! He is a dog!

Junko: HES A BEAR

Kiyotaka: i don’t care!

Yasuhiro: sassy taka

Kiyotaka: shut up!

Yasuhiro: damn b calm down

Mondo: babe

Mondo: can i come over ???

Kiyotaka: YES:3333333333

Leon: uhm

Junko: is he gettin possessed?

Toko: ...

Toko: I think my presentation on my love for Togami is perfectly valid.

Makoto: you are dating MY SISTER Toko: I’m aware.

Makoto: THEN STOP TALKING ABOUT UR LOVE FOR MY BF

Toko: No. He’s attractive.

Byakuya: Stop.

Leon: YAAALLL

Aoi: wut

Leon: TAKAS GONE COOL AF

Aoi: what

Sakura: Huh?

Leon: I WENT2 GO SEE WHAT WAS UP

Leon: AND HIS HAIR IS WHITE NOW AND HES GOT SOME WEIRD SHIT AROUND HIS EYES AAAAAA

Toko: .........

Aoi: Rlly?????

Leon: YA

Mondo: Leon stop

Leon: why cmon

Mondo: bruh come on stop lying

Leon: IM NOT LYING I SAW HIM

Mondo: no u didn’t ...

Toko: ..........................

Makoto: i’m so confused

Kyoko: you are always confused.

Makoto: :(

Byakuya: Roasted.

Makoto: AYYYYEEYYEYEYE

Byakuya: :)

Makoto: <3

Byakuya: >:(

Makoto: :0

Leon: GUYS

Leon: COME ONNNN IM SERIOUS

Byakuya: Literally why would any of us believe you?

Mondo: i agree with togami for once

Kyoko: yeah, they are correct.

Leon: FUCK ALL OF U

Leon: I KNOW WHAT I SAW

Leon: i’m sleeping. gn u fakers

Mondo: ur the faker...

Leon: i hate u all so much im

Mondo: bye

Aoi: .........

Aoi: Okay then!

Aoi: Uhhh

Aoi: Awkward

Sakura: Goodnight everyone.

Yasuhiro: yep

Toko: ..........


	4. cum hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyondo joins the chat! (literally) sorry this might be ooc, i’m trying to give him more personality since he got 10 mins of screen time ahhsaahdkdjks

Kiyotaka: sup fuckerz!

Mondo: hi baby<3

Kiyotaka: >-<!!

Aoi: wut

Leon: ???!!!!

Leon: TOLD YALL HE WENT WEIRD

Kiyotaka: uhmmmmm

Kiyotaka: who r u

Leon: more like who ARE U 

Leon: and what did u do with taka

Kiyotaka: eye roll!

Kiyotaka: whatever! anyway how do i change my name!!???

Aoi: why....?

Toko: ............

Kiyotaka: cos im kiyoNDO!

Kiyotaka: mondo sweetie change it for meeeeeee!!!!!!!

Aoi: No...? You are Taka... Leon probably just stole ur phone ....

Kiyotaka: don’t be a bitch

Aoi: Wtf 

Toko: God Aoi... are you that dense...

Aoi: WHY IS EVERYONE GANGING UP AGAINST ME

Aoi: FOR WHAT

Aoi: WHAT THE FRICK DID I DO

Toko: .........

Kyoko: I think I understand? from Fukawas constant ellipsis, I think Ishimaru also has Fukawas condition?

Toko: Jeez... you don’t have to make me sound like a freak...

Byakuya: You are.

Kiyotaka: lemme change the fricking name

Byakuya: And by the sounds of things it sounds as if Ishimaru is also a freak.

Kiyotaka: ;)

Mondo: F U C K O F F T O G A M I

Byakuya: No.

Aoi: So taka has multiple personalities?

Toko: Jeez...... it’s not called that anymore. It’s not that simple... It’s DID....

Aoi: Sorry

Aoi: So u have it Taka?

Kiyotaka: who the frickfrack is taka ????????????????????? confused!

Aoi: You....?

Mondo: yes he has DID leave him alone now thanks 

Aoi: JUST ASKINF !!

Mondo: K

Leon: OHHHH OAKYAAYYAYAYAYAAYYYY

Leon: taka ur cooler than i thought u were

Kiyotaka: WHO

Kiyotaka: IS

Kiyotaka: DAT

Leon: u

Mondo: hes kiyondo....... just leave him alone 

Mondo: he wanted me2 tell yall not to tell anyone else

Mondo: in the school

Junko: damn he crazy!

Mondo: DONT call him crazy thanks 

Junko: why? was that DESPAIR INDUCING <3???? wanna see my tits?

Mondo: NO????? WHAT???

Kiyotaka:don’t talk to my husband like that you fricking WHOREBAG

Mukuro: what the fuck did you just say to her?

Kiyotaka: i called that bitch a whorebag!

Mukuro: ... watch out bud

Mondo: oh fuck off you two

Mondo: leave him alone

Junko: no, ur cocks small<3

Kiyotaka: ITS NOT !!

Mondo: U HAVE NEVER SEEN MY DICK JUNKO

Junko: ur loud and have that thing on ur head, it’s small <3

Kiyotaka: its not small !!!!! at all !!!!

Aoi: oh my god ....

Aoi: Please shut up

Kyoko: yeah i agree with that.

Kiyotaka: no! and someone change my fucking name:)

Yasuhiro: baddie

Kiyotaka: FUCK OFF

Kiyotaka: WHY ARE YOU HERE

Yasuhiro: i’m in ur class bum head 

Kiyotaka: EWWW

Kiyotaka: CHANGE MY NAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEE!!!

Aoi: What do u want ur name changed 2...

Kiyotaka: Kiyondo!

Leon: sounds like kiyotaka and mondo put together 

Kiyotaka: mhmm!!! he’s my daddy<3

Mondo: BABE

Mondo: NO

Kiyotaka: HEHEHHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Aoi: What the hell.....

-Aoi changed 1 persons name-

Sakura: I agree that this is strange, but hello Kiyondo.

Kiyondo: ;D

Hifumi: weird. do you have a daddy kink?

Mondo: oh my god shut the fuck up

Hifumi: he called u daddy

Mondo: he was joking

Hifumi: why the fuck u lyinnn 

Celeste: Why u always lyinnn

Leon: hmmm oh my god 

Mukuro: stop fuckin lyinnnnn

Yasuhiro: always lyin 2 me

Sayaka: you lyin so much!

Makoto: hmmm oh my god

Aoi: Stop fuckinf lyinnnnnnn!

Mondo: thats

Mondo: that was

Leon: beautiful 

Mondo: i’m telling the truth

Hifumi:no u not. no u not baby and thas okay 💞

Leon: HAHAHAHAHA

Leon: memes <3

Kiyondo: me and mondo are turning off our phones because we are fucking! bye stupids !!

Aoi: what... WhT.... what

Sakura:...

Yasuhiro: Bye kiyondo

Leon: did u already know about this

Yasuhiro: yes

Leon: HOW

Yasuhiro: he’s my step bro

Hifumi: what r u doing step bro

Aoi: i’m... im... i’m outta here

Yasuhiro: ?? anyway bye

Leon: oh come on

Aoi: i’m so confused..

Aoi: im...

Aoi: this is so weird

Toko: wowwww ur bein a fuckin bitch for no god damn reason! u rlly are a bimbo!

Aoi: ITS JUST WEIRD OKAy

Toko: no it ain’t! ur just close minded

Leon: i agree ur is weird 

Toko: he cant duckin help it!

Aoi: jack ik ur trying 2 be nice but it’s. weird okay lol

Toko: u will get used to it aoi!! it’s not dat weird u have 2 just get over it!

Aoi: i’ll try but it’s strange cos he’s so serious

Makoto: aoi i know it’s strange but he’s our classmate and he might read this so be a bit nicer pls

Leon: hes got a dick in his ass right now he’s not bothered

Makoto: I-

Aoi: i know i know

Aoi: i’m sorry

Aoi: i’ll try and be kinder

Toko: good job bimbo!

Makoto: thank u

Aoi: :)

**Author's Note:**

> No ch///ro. Pls don’t ask about him. He’s a trigger. Sorry. This is all for fun, and i would like it to stay that way. So he isn’t in it.


End file.
